Devices including laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, televisions, digital video recorders (DVRs), set-top boxes, digital media players, video gaming devices, video gaming consoles, video surveillance systems, and cellular telephones may utilize file systems to control how data is stored on and retrieved from a computer readable medium. For example, a device may read data from and write data to a storage device, such as, a memory card (e.g., a Secure Digital (SD) memory card, including Standard-Capacity (SDSC), High-Capacity (SDHC), and eXtended-Capacity (SDXC) formats), a hard disk drive (HDD), and/or a solid state drive (SSD) including a Universal Serial Bus (USB) solid state drive (a so-called “flash,” “thumb,” or “jump” drive) according to a defined file system volume. Types of file systems include, for example, files systems based on the Extended File System (ext), file systems based on the Hierarchical File System (HFS), file systems based on the XFS file system, file systems based on the Z File System (ZFS), file systems based on the New Technology File System (NTFS), file systems based on Flash File Systems (FFS) and file systems based on File Allocation Table (FAT) file systems, including the FAT12, FAT16, FAT32, exFAT, and transactional exFAT files systems. Respective data objects (e.g., files) may be stored to a storage device within a volume defined by a file system. Multiple applications may instruct respective data objects stored within volume to be modified.
A device may implement a cache in device memory as an intermediary for reading data from and writing data to a storage device. Implementing a cache may improve system performance, as reading data from and writing data to device memory is orders of magnitude faster than reading data from and writing data to a storage device. As data is written to a cache in device memory, e.g., an application causes a file to be updated, corresponding data on a storage device becomes out of date. The process of propagating changes to data to the corresponding storage device may be referred to as writing back data or as a write back (or writeback). Current techniques for writing back data to a storage device may be less than ideal.